


master of my fate

by sapphire_eyes27



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akaashi is trying his best, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cuddling, Drunken bed sharing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Kuroo suffers but what's new?, M/M, Moniwa is such a good friend, POV Third Person Limited, Salarymen au, Slow Burn, Some Swearing, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Workplace Romance, read it for the cat!!!, yaku has a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_eyes27/pseuds/sapphire_eyes27
Summary: At thirty-five years of age, almost everyone around Tetsurou had found their soulmate and those who hadn’t at least had the black soulmark to assure them of a colorful future with their other half.In a world where people have a black soulmark that will one day bloom into color for their soulmate, Tetsurou is born without one on his body and learns from an early age that there is no one for him. The universe has dealt him the cards, and he has to make do as best as possible.





	master of my fate

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on tumblr asked for either a yakuroo or tsukkiyama soulmate au so I did yakuroo. It was supposed to be a drabble but it got out of control @_@  
> The title comes from William Ernest Henley's poem "Invictus".

“Can you believe Suga-san is leaving?” Moniwa Kaname laments as he drops into the chair across from Tetsurou.

Tetsurou stuffs a piece of chicken in his mouth and replies around the food. “Are you really that surprised? He and Sawamura finally got to adopt their kid after two years of fostering and the back and forth with the courts. It makes sense they’d wanna raise a family away from the city.”

Tetsurou hopes the jealousy isn’t prevalent in his voice.

“I know, but I’m still going to miss working with him,” Moniwa says. “He’s a great director.”

Tetsurou hums in agreement. Sugawara’s dedicated to his job and gets along with everyone. His gentle and encouraging personality really makes Tetsurou want to work harder and be better, but it could also be because Tetsurou has seen him lose his patience and he’s vowed never to be on the receiving end of his wrath.

“I wonder who the company is going to hire in his place,” Tetsurou muses.

Moniwa takes a sip of water before replying. “I heard from Futakuchi that it’s going to be someone from the Osaka branch.”

“Osaka?” Tetsurou repeats.

Moniwa nods. “Yeah, apparently there’s lots of changes going on over there. Mostly promotions.”

Tetsurou scowls. “When the hell are we going to get a promotion? Actually, wait, not _we_. You just got a promotion. But I’ve been working my ass off at this company for the past six years, and I’m still stuck as the project manager!”

Moniwa gives him a sympathetic and slightly guilty look. “I’m sorry, Kuroo. But I’m sure Akaashi will promote you soon.”

“Yeah right,” Tetsurou scoffs bitterly. “The guy hates me. The only reason he hasn’t fired me already is because Bokuto and I are best friends.”

“If he fired you, I’d report him,” Moniwa says, “because you’re amazing at your job, and it would be totally unwarranted. You’re always the first to arrive and the last to leave. You never take a day off and even work on the weekends. There’s no one at this company who works harder than you, Kuroo. We are where we are because of you.”

Tetsurou looks away, cheeks heating up at the sudden praise. He doesn’t bother telling Moniwa that work is all he has. It’s not like he has anyone waiting for him back at home. Tetsurou was born without a soulmark on his body and learned from an early age that there was no one for him. The universe had dealt him the cards, and he had to make do as best as possible. He had to get through this game of life alone and the only way he’d survive is if he threw himself wholeheartedly into work instead.

It didn’t mean he didn’t feel a stab of jealousy whenever he saw a pair of soulmates together. As much as he got along with Moniwa, he hated seeing that delicate black stain on his cheekbone bloom into shades of green and blue whenever Kamasaki Yasushi from the Sales department brushed it with his own blackened knuckle.

At thirty-five years of age, almost everyone around Tetsurou had found their soulmate and those who hadn’t at least had the black soulmark to assure them of a colorful future with their other half.

He tries not to waste his time thinking about it any longer and instead changes the subject to the current project they’re working on. Lunchtime ends in the blink of an eye, and he and Moniwa return to work.

***

Sugawara’s last day is the Friday of that same week. They have a huge celebration for him after work where everyone eats and drinks way too much since the company is paying for it. Tetsurou nurses a single drink through the entire night, not wanting to deal with a hangover the next morning.

Akaashi gives a short yet heartfelt farewell toast that has Sugawara hiding his teary face in his hands, and ends off with announcing who the new director is going to be. Futakuchi was right (not that he’s ever wrong when it comes to office gossip) about it being someone from the Osaka branch. His name is Yaku Morisuke, Akaashi informs them, and the name rings a faint bell in Tetsurou’s mind. Usually, it’s not his job to deal much with the other branches, but he may have heard that name from Akaashi or Iwaizumi’s lips once or twice.

The next Monday Akaashi lets them know that Yaku will not be moving to Tokyo immediately. He still has some things to tie up in Osaka and will instead be working remotely with Tetsurou and his team. Tetsurou is a little disappointed if he's being honest. He wanted to know what his new superior was like so he can learn his quirks and cater to them. It's much harder to do that from across a computer screen.

However, it turns out Tetsurous is completely wrong when he and his team begin on a new project. Yaku's only quirk is being an asshole.

“The guy is the devil incarnate,” Kuroo huffs, two weeks after his first introductory call with Yaku.

“Come on, you’re being overdramatic,” Kamasaki, who’s joined Tetsurou and Moniwa for lunch today, says.

“You haven’t dealt with him, so I don’t wanna hear that!” Tetsurou defends himself. “How is it possible for someone five hundred kilometers away to breathe down your neck? It shouldn’t be but this guy is a pro at it! He micromanages _everything_ and doesn’t understand that there might be different ways to do one thing. It’s always his way or the highway.” Tetsurou stabs his food, taking all his frustration out on the poor mackerel. He looks between Moniwa and Kamasaki with wild eyes. “He made me redo the mock-up eight times. _Eight times!_ And when we fell behind on our sprint, he blamed it all on me!”

The couple wince in tandem. Moniwa rubs Tetsurou’s arm soothingly to calm him down.

“I miss Suga,” Tetsurou whines. He pushes his plate of food away, not feeling hungry anymore. “He was so understanding and trusted me to make the right decisions. Yaku just treats me like an idiot. After working in this field for over ten years, it’s so insulting.”

Ever the optimist, Moniwa says, “Hey, maybe once Yaku gets here, he’ll see how reliable you truly are and lay off a bit.”

Tetsurou snorts. “Yeah, right. I already know he’s going to make my life even more of a living hell once he comes here. I wish he’d just stay in Osaka so at least I won’t ever have to see his ugly face.”

When Yaku arrives at the Tokyo office on his first day, Tetsurou eats his own words. He begrudgingly admits that Yaku is good-looking with light freckles sprinkling the bridge of his nose and those captivating wide set eyes that ensnare Tetsurou until he forgets what he’s going to say.

But when Yaku realizes Tetsurou is the one he’s been dealing with for the past two weeks, the disdain is clear as day on his face. He looks at Tetsurou like he’s dealt with smarter lettuce, and Tetsurou’s anger returns like a tsunami wave. At least he’s way shorter than Tetsurou, who, at this point, isn’t picky over his victories.

Tetsurou avoids him as much as he can. Thankfully, Yaku’s office and Tetsurou’s cubicle are far apart so that Tetsurou can sneak away for a breath of fresh air if he ever feels like his head is going to explode (or if he feels like punching Yaku in the face, which is getting more and more common as of late).

The thing that baffles him the most is the inside of Yaku’s right hand. The palm to the tips of his fingers are black as soot. Tetsurou cannot believe that a guy like _Yaku_ has a soulmate while _he_ doesn’t. The unfairness of it all makes Tetsurou grumpier than usual as he tries to fill the deep hole in his heart. Work was his only reprieve and now even that makes him miserable. He ends up spending long hours in bed on weekends and can’t bring himself to cook or clean. He refuses to hang out with his friends since most of them are soulmates anyway. Tetsurou hates third-wheeling and seeing everyone so happily in love.

He wasn’t always like this. At one point in his life he had managed to take matters into his own hands. He’d given the universe a metaphorical middle finger and fallen in love with someone who was not his destined.

When he was younger and more naïve, he had thought that being born without a soulmark made him free to fall in love with anyone. He wasn’t chained by fate. _He_ was going to choose his soulmate, and not just because some higher deity had decided it for him. The idea empowered him.

There wasn’t a shortage of people who also believed what Tetsurou did. He came across one of these individuals in university. Despite having a soulmark on her left ankle, Aihara Ume, like Tetsurou, wanted to choose her own soulmate.

When Tetsurou had met the spunky female at a party, they had hit it off immediately, and it didn’t take them long to start dating. Like with anything Tetsurou does, he gave it his all when he dated Aihara, and before he knew it, he was madly in love with her. Aihara was the keeper of his heart.

After graduating from university, Aihara got a job in a different prefecture than Tetsurou. They made their long-distance relationship work, but the distance was getting more and more unbearable as the days went by for Tetsurou, who missed having her to hold in his arms. He didn’t just want to see her on alternate weekends; he wanted to see her everyday for the rest of his life.

On his next trip, he decided to propose. The entire journey he kept fiddling with the velvet engagement ring box and imagined Aihara’s incredulous expression when he got down on one knee.

He never expected her to tell him that she’d met her soulmate that same day when she tripped and sprained her ankle.

When he had come back to Tokyo, Tetsurou had returned the engagement ring and wished he could return the five-years’ worth of memories with it.

A few months after their break-up, Tetsurou saw Aihara’s wedding pictures on Facebook and knew he could never blame her. It was the happiest he’d ever seen her. How could Tetsurou hold a grudge against anyone who’s only chasing their happiness? Tetsurou admired her for doing so but gave up on his own fruitless pursuit.

It has been ten years since then. Tetsurou had sutured the wound, but there are times where he lets himself go and digs the knife back in. It’s always the hardest to heal after he remembers what he almost had.

***

"Come on, Kuroo," Moniwa says after work one day. "All of us are going out to celebrate the successful deployment."

Tetsurou doesn't look up as he packs his things. "I'm not really in the mood to go out, Moniwa. Thanks for the offer though."

"Kuroo Tetsurou," the use of his full name has Tetsurou looking up at Moniwa in surprise. His friend is frowning with his hands on his hips like an exasperated mother, "you  _will_ come with us. You will eat, drink, karaoke and have fun! You haven't been hanging out with anyone for the past two weeks! Don't think I haven't noticed. Lately, you look like your dog's died."

"I'm a cat person," Tetsurou says lamely. 

Moniwa ignores the comment. "I hate seeing you fall into this state. You never let me do anything to get you out, but this time I'm not going to sit back and watch you suffer." He snatches Tetsurou's bag out of his hand and heads for the door. 

Tetsurou sighs, too tired to protest, and follows. 

*** 

He doesn't mean to get this drunk, but one beer turns into two, two into three, until he's more than a little tipsy. To make matters worse, Kamasaki orders a bottle of vodka as well. It hadn't been Tetsurou's intention to consume the hard liquor until Yaku and Iwaizumi joins them at the karaoke bar.

Yaku doesn't even bother to spare him a glance but greets everyone else around Tetsurou, much to Tetsurou’s chagrin. Around others, Yaku transforms, but Tetsurou knows that his halo is held by a pair of horns. Tetsurou doesn't know what sickens him more: Yaku's charming and completely phony behavior or everyone actually buying into the act. He reminds Tetsurou of his high school rival, Daishou Suguru, who had a similar snake-like personality. He can't watch this shitfest any longer and chugs the entire bottle of vodka to forget. After the vodka enters his system, his memories are blank as a clean slate. 

When Tetsurou awakens the next morning, he groans from the pounding in his head and decides to find some painkillers and water. He rolls over and collides with another body. 

Tetsurou yelps and tries to scramble away but with the duvet tangled around his legs, he ends up falling off the edge. 

His head screams in protest as it hits the floor, but Tetsurou has more pressing matters to attend to because his boss, Yaku Morisuke, is in his bed.  _What the fuck._

The crash is loud enough to wake Yaku, who rises slowly, probably also trying to remember the previous night and wondering where the hell he is. Tetsurou gulps and stands.

If Yaku was groggy before, he's definitely alert now. The color drains from his face as he stares at Tetsurou. His lips move but no words come out. Tetsurou would find it funny if he wasn't sweating bullets. Thank God, they're still wearing clothes, otherwise he would hand in his resignation letter right then and there. 

Yaku also stands. "What happened last night? How did I end up here?" 

"I don't know." 

Yaku sighs and rubs his temples. "Well, can I at least have some aspirin? I'd much rather deal with this after my head stops trying to kill me."

Tetsurou fetches the medicine and leads them to the kitchen for some water. They both gulp down the pills and wait for them to take effect. The sight of Yaku sitting at the breakfast bar, head hanging low and dual-colored palms applying pressure to the temples, is so surreal to Tetsurou. It feels like he’s stepped into one of his nightmares and any moment Yaku will turn into a large spider and attack him.

Tetsurou backs away and looks for his phone instead. Maybe there are some clues about what happened last night on there. 

He finds it and sees that there's a text from Moniwa and a few from Kamasaki. He opens Moniwa's first which only tells him to text back once he’s reached his apartment safely. There's no mention of Yaku, so there might be a chance that his colleagues don't know they spent the night together. 

When he opens the text from Kamasaki, he's confused. The first is a video and the rest are regular messages. 

_"And you said you guys didn't get along!"_

_"What a lie! Look at you guys harmonizing perfectly!"_

Tetsurou's blood runs cold. His thumb presses the play button against his better judgment. 

The room is dark and the video is shaky since Kamasaki is probably swaying to the music, but Tetsurou and Yaku are unmistakable. They're standing in the center with microphones in hand, drunk off their asses and singing a duet. And not just any duet—it’s _Endless Love_. Tetsurou watches in horror as he sings in slurred and accented English. Why did he get Diana Ross's part?!

His mortification only grows the more he watches. They're serenading to each other, there’s no doubt about it, and unfortunately, Kamasaki is right—they _do_  harmonize well together. He didn't think it could get any worse but during the last verse, they lock hands, Yaku’s right and Tetsurou’s left, and stare into each other's eyes with dopey smiles. When they finish, the room erupts into applause and hearty cheers and the video goes even shakier. Despite that fact, Tetsurou notices that he and Yaku don't let go of each other. 

Tetsurou throws up a little in his mouth.

"What are you watching?" Yaku asks. Tetsurou curses internally for not having noticed him earlier. 

"Nothing," he lies, quickly hiding the phone behind his back. 

Yaku narrows his eyes in suspicion and advances towards him. He reminds Tetsurou of a cat ready to pounce. "I heard my voice. It sounded like I was singing." Tetsurou keeps stepping back until his back hits the wall. "Why am I singing?" 

"It's not you," Tetsurou continues to lie, but he can tell it doesn't stick from Yaku's unimpressed look.

Yaku stretches out a hand. "Kuroo, give me the phone." 

"No," Kuroo says before making a dash for the living room to delete the video once and for all.

Yaku expects it because he sticks his foot out. Tetsurou trips and the phone goes sliding across the floor. He curses and crawls for it but Yaku is faster. He jumps over Tetsurou and scoops up the device before putting some distance between them. 

The familiar melody begins playing and Tetsurou watches Yaku's face turn puce. 

When he finishes, Tetsurou wonders if the rest of his body is getting any blood. "I'm going to kill Kamasaki." 

Looks like they agree on something for once. 

"I can't believe—" Yaku continues. "And with  _you_  of all people!" He shoots Tetsurou a disgusted look. "It could've been with someone cuter at least."

Tetsurou bristles. The embers in his gut erupt into an inferno as his anger spikes. "You spend the night at  _my_ place, sleep on  _my_ bed, take  _my_ medicine and  _trip me_ to take myphone and you still have the audacity to  _insult_ me?!"

Yaku's expression flickers like a flame caught in a strong gust of wind. He looks increasing uncomfortable as Tetsurou lashes out. 

"I have done nothing to deserve this kind of treatment from you! Just because I'm your subordinate doesn't mean you can treat me like gum at the bottom of your shoe! We were both drunk, ok? Trust me, there's no way I'd ever do something like this with you without first making sure I couldn’t even remember my own name!"

Yaku calmly places the phone on the coffee table. "We will never speak of this." 

"I wouldn't want anything else," Tetsurou retorts. 

 *** 

"Why didn't you answer my text?" Moniwa asks with a crinkle between his eyes that Tetsurou wants to smooth out.

"I got busy," he lies and escapes before his friend can ask any more questions. 

Unfortunately, he has to go see Yaku. He knocks on his office door and waits to be called in. When Yaku sees Tetsurou, he's surprised since they didn't make an appointment to meet. But Tetsurou isn't here to discuss work. 

He places the white paper bag he's carrying onto Yaku's table. "You forgot your blazer at my place. I'm just returning it."

"Oh.” Yaku blinks owlishly up at him. “Right."

Tetsurou feels the awkwardness strangle him. "Well, that's all. I'll be going back to work now."

"Kuroo, wait!" Yaku calls out. Tetsurou turns around and raises a questioning eyebrow. Yaku's face is touched with pink. "I, uh, wanted to apologize for what happened on Saturday. You were right; it was really rude how I behaved. And uh, thank you for letting me stay the night."

Tetsurou wonders if he heard correctly. When Yaku continues to look at him expectantly, he finds his voice. "It's—" he coughs, "it's fine."

"And I'm sorry for how I've been treating you at work,” he says. “I'll be better about it." 

Tetsurou can do nothing but nod. When he returns back to his cubicle, his heart pounds the entire way. 

***

True to his word, Yaku _is_ better about it. He doesn’t rag on Tetsurou like he did before and with this new project, practically gives the entire reins to him. He lets Tetsurou call the shots and asks for his expertise when his own knowledge is lacking. When they collaborate, Tetsurou finds out they make a pretty good team when they aren’t butting heads. When one falls short, the other is right there to pick up the slack.

Yaku continues to offer interesting ideas and insights that takes their projects to a whole other level. Combined with Tetsurou’s organizational and analytical skills, they plan for the best product that no one could have envisioned before. Of course, there are the developers like Moniwa who also make it happen, but it’s Tetsurou and Yaku who lay the groundwork and motivate their colleagues to think outside the box.

In one meeting, when Yaku is excitedly drawing out data flow diagrams of their applications while bouncing ideas off Tetsurou and asking for his feedback, Tetsurou comes to the startling realization that he actually _enjoys_ working with Yaku.

He stops in the middle of what he’s saying, suddenly losing his train of thought. Yaku lets it slide but not without teasing Tetsurou about his “old age” finally wreaking havoc on his memory, to which Tetsurou responds by reminding him that Yaku’s older. Their relationship is still filled with casually thrown insults, but they all lack the bite.

Tetsurou finds it refreshing that someone can keep up with him and challenge his wit head on. It comes to such a point that when it comes time to go to work, Tetsurou can’t wait to see Yaku and talk to him.

“You seem happier lately,” Moniwa says one day with a pleased smile as they return to their work stations after their daily stand-up meeting.

Tetsurou is taken aback. “I do? I feel the same though.”

Moniwa laughs at his naivete. “You really do. It’s nice to see.”

“It’s probably because of Yaku-san,” Inouka Sou interjects as he nudges Tetsurou’s shoulder with his own suggestively.

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you it’s rude to eavesdrop on other people’s conversation, Inouka?” Tetsurou asks, pinching the younger man’s cheek.

Inouka grins, unperturbed. “See? You’re not even denying it!”

“I don’t waste my breath denying something that’s not true.”

“No, no, Inouka is right,” Moniwa says as if having a eureka moment. “It’s totally because of Yaku!”

Tetsurou rolls his eyes but imperceptibly quickens his stride. “You guys are being delusional. Yaku is annoying.”

Inouka points at Tetsurou’s face with triumphant glee. “You should see your face right now! It looks so fond even though you just insulted him!”

Moniwa nods with a gleam in his eyes.

Tetsurou feels his cheeks grow warm. “You guys really need to get your brains checked.” Thankfully, he reaches his cubical first.

“And you your heart!” Moniwa trills. “I hear an irregular heartbeat is common for what you have.” He and Inouka laugh as they continue onto their own desks, and Tetsurou finds it very hard to focus for the rest of the day.

***

They’re back at the karaoke bar for Nobuyuki’s birthday. Tetsurou practices extra caution as he recalls what happened the last time he was here. He doesn’t want Kamasaki getting any more blackmail material on him. 

His vigilance goes to hell when Inouka challenges Yaku to a drinking contest. Yaku may be small, but he can damn well hold his liquor. In no time, Inouka collapses under the table.

Yaku slams his glass down in victory. “Anyone else wanna have a go against me?” The slight elongation of the ends of his words is the only indication of his inebriated state.

No one says anything, either too busy with their own conversations or just not interested. Yaku’s eyes fall on Tetsurou and his smirk grows.

“What about you, Kuroo?”

Tetsurou raises an eyebrow. “What about me?”

“The two of us. Drinking competition. Let’s go.”

Inouka resurfaces from under the table at that exact moment. He turns to Moniwa and the two share a sly look. Tetsurou remembers their conversation from earlier in the week and declines Yaku’s challenge.

“What? Are you scared?” Yaku taunts.

Tetsurou takes in Yaku’s messy brown hair, rumpled shirt and alcohol-flushed cheeks. He looks about as scary as a bedraggled puppy. Tetsurou laughs. “Yeah, right!”

“Then you should have no problem besting him,” Moniwa provokes.

A few of his other colleagues cheer him on, clearly interested in the turn of events. Yaku fills two glasses with the clear liquid and slides one across to him. His eyes burn bright with a competitive fire. Tetsurou knocks back his glass without breaking eye contact.

He forgets what happens after the ninth or tenth glass. He’s pretty sure he continued drinking more but he doesn’t know who wins. What Tetsurou does know is how comfortable he feels laying down after. He’s definitely on a bed and his arms grope for a pillow to cuddle with. Instead they come across something harder, albeit warmer. Tetsurou pulls the thing against him, sighing.

“You stink,” a slurred voice says.

Tetsurou can barely make out Yaku in his drunken haze. Despite his complaint, Yaku cuddles closer and regards Tetsurou with glassy and unfocused eyes.

“And your hair is so shitty,” he says, and Tetsurou barks out a laugh, too out of it to care.

He falls asleep to the phantom feeling of Yaku’s fingers threading through his dark strands.

***

Tetsurou feels a weight on his stomach when he wakes up the following morning. When he sees what it is, he wonders if he’s dreaming because Riko, his old cat, is sleeping on him. It has to be a figment of his imagination because Riko passed away two years ago. Tetsurou thinks that maybe this is a sign to get a new feline friend when he realizes this isn’t his room. It’s larger than his but just as neat and minimal in its design.

He rubs the grit out of his eyes, trying to remember what happened last night and where he might be right now. The headache isn’t helping matters, but he does remember drinking against Yaku…

The bedroom door opens just then and there stands the shorter man as if materializing from Tetsurou’s very thoughts. He’s showered and dressed in a loose cotton T-shirt and shorts which makes him look years younger. Tetsurou wants to hide because he probably looks even more disgusting than he feels and because he suddenly remembers falling asleep last night with Yaku in his arms. He wants the bed to open up and swallow him whole the more he thinks about it, especially how well Yaku fit against him.

“Miki doesn’t like strangers,” Yaku says, looking from Tetsurou to the slumbering orange tabby, not even the slightest bit embarrassed that his subordinate is in his bed. “I’m surprised she’s sleeping on you.”

“What can I say? I’m the cat whisperer,” Tetsurou jokes to hide his own unease.

Yaku scoffs and picks Miki off Tetsurou, placing her on the other side of the bed. Tetsurou mumbles a thank you and gets up.

“We have got to stop drinking together,” Tetsurou says without a trace of seriousness.

Yaku laughs. “At least we didn’t sing a duet this time.”

“You remember everything that happened last night?” Tetsurou asks, feeling sweat bead along his temples.

“Not _everything_ ,” Yaku admits. “I can’t really recall anything after we left the karaoke bar and when I woke up this morning, you were just there, sleeping on your side. You really are a looker with drool all over your stubbly chin and that awful bedhead.” He cackles.

 _Shitty hair,_ Yaku had called it last night. Tetsurou wonders if he imagined Yaku’s fingers in his hair in his semi-conscious state. His heartrate calms though when he realizes Yaku doesn’t remember Tetsurou hugging him close. He’s still beyond mortified he did such a thing, but it’s easier to blame it on the alcohol.

“At least I can grow a stubble,” Tetsurou mutters the weak comeback as he eyes Yaku’s clean-shaven face. Yaku smirks, knowing he’s won this round.

“Why don’t you freshen up?” he suggests. “There’s a towel already hanging in the bathroom and there are spare toothbrushes in the cabinet. You’re welcome to use whatever else you need to in there. I’ll be in the kitchen making breakfast, so just join me whenever you’re done.” Yaku stops at the threshold. “And I’m warning you now: breakfast is all leftovers. Well, except for the rice.”

“As long as it’s edible, I don’t care,” Tetsurou says.

“Of course, it is! What do you take me for?”

“Do you really want me to answer that?”

Tetsurou laughs when Yaku glares at him and heads to the bathroom, grateful for the chance to shower and brush his teeth. His mouth feels like a coyote has died it there (and probably smells like it too) and he doesn’t even want to think about the state of his hair.

The warm water rejuvenates him as it washes away all the sweat from the previous night. By the time he’s done, he smells like eucalyptus oil from using Yaku’s shower products and his mouth is minty fresh. Tetsurou feels as good as new (despite the stubble) until he realizes Yaku didn’t provide him with any fresh clothes. He could just slip back into his outfit from last night, but the thought of his clean body going back into those dirty clothes causes a shudder to roll through his entire body. Maybe he’ll try his luck and ask Yaku for some clothes.

Tetsurou slicks his hair back and makes sure the towel is secured tightly around his hips before he seeks out the other man. He’s in the kitchen, just as he’d said and stirring something in a pot. Tetsurou notes he’s wearing an apron now. He stands there for a few seconds just observing Yaku with a growing smile on his face. _He looks adorable_ , Tetsurou thinks before berating himself for having such thoughts.

Yaku must have felt Tetsurou’s gaze on him because he turns to look at him. He chokes when he sees that Tetsurou is in nothing but a towel before his face turns the color of the tomato he’s chopping. Tetsurou thinks it a good look on him.

“Can I take advantage of your hospitality a little bit more?” Tetsurou asks.

“Wha—” Yaku clears his throat before starting again, “What is it?”

“Can I borrow your clothes? I really don’t want to get back into mine from last night.” Teturou’s nose crinkles in disgust.

“Uh, yeah,” Yaku says, and Tetsurou notices that he doesn’t meet his eyes.

Back in the bedroom, Yaku hands Tetsurou a T-shirt and some sweatpants. “Obviously they’re not going to fit you since you’re a tree.”

Tetsurou grins. “Does that make you a flower then?”

Yaku gives him an unamused look but the blush settles high on his cheeks. “Just change!”

Tetsurou looks comical. Even though Yaku’s given him one of his larger T-shirts, it still stretches tight across Tetsurou’s torso. The sweatpants stop way above his ankles and look more like capris than pants. Tetsurou sighs. At least everything is soft and smells good.

Before he heads back to the kitchen, Tetsurou’s eyes fall on a group photo on Yaku’s study desk. It’s a high school volleyball club based on their uniforms, and it doesn’t take Tetsurou long to spot Yaku who’s wearing the opposite color scheme to his teammates. He looks much younger with rounder cheeks and shorter hair. His big eyes look the same as they burn bright with an unspoken challenge.

Tetsurou practically vibrates with excitement at this revelation. He can’t believe Yaku also played volleyball in high school!

When Yaku sees Tetsurou in his clothes, he snickers behind his hand. “I mean, I knew it was going to look bad, but I didn’t know it was going to be _this_ bad!”

Tetsurou ignores him. “Why didn’t you tell me you were in the volleyball club in high school?”

Yaku’s expression turns to one of confusion as he tries to understand how Tetsurou found out.

“I happened to see the group photo on your desk,” Tetsurou explains.

“Oh,” Yaku says. “Well, you never asked.”

He motions for Tetsurou to take the plates and bowls, and Tetsurou begins setting the table as Yaku brings the food.

“I’m asking you now,” Tetsurou says. “Tell me all about it.”

Yaku shrugs. “There’s not much to tell. I was the libero for three years. But we weren’t good enough to make it to Nationals. I don’t know why you’re so interested.”

“I’m interested,” Tetsurou says, sitting down once Yaku has done so, “because I used to play volleyball in high school too.”

Yaku raises an eyebrow in interest as he scoops some rice onto his plate. “Oh? What position?”

Tetsurou puffs his chest out proudly. “Middle blocker.”

“What did I expect?” Yaku chuckles. “Were you guys any good?”

“We made it to nationals all three years and got to the finals my third year.” Tetsurou fills his plate and bowl with food and offers a quiet thank you before taking a bite of some fresh rice and curry. It immediately stings his tongue. Tetsurou fans at his mouth and reaches for the water. “Why am I not surprised that you prefer spicy curry?” He takes a generous gulp but his mouth still burns.

“Let me guess,” Yaku says, unfazed, “you like sweet curry.”

“Of course! It’s clearly superior.”

Yaku makes a noise of disgust. “You have the taste buds of a five-year-old.”

“At least I don’t look like one,” Tetsurou quips around a mouthful of food.

Under the table, Yaku kicks him in the shin. Tetsurou yelps and nearly chokes on his food. He glares at Yaku, who flutters his eyelashes innocently at him from behind his coffee mug. Tetsurou massages the abused spot and tries not to think about how pretty Yaku’s eyes are.

“We should play volleyball together sometime,” Yaku suggests.

“Sure, I’m down,” Tetsurou says. “I usually play with a group of friends on the weekends. You’re welcome to join us.”

When Yaku grins, he looks like his eighteen-year-old self again. “Thanks! I’ll take you up on that offer.”

Tetsurou fishes his phone out of the sweatpants and slides it across to Yaku. “Here, put in your number, so I can message you where and when to meet us,” Tetsurou says.

Yaku hesitates but does as he’s been told. He hands Tetsurou back his phone.

“Let me text you now so you have my number too,” Tetsurou says as his fingers fly across the screen. A moment later Yaku’s phone buzzes.

Tetsurou tries not to think about what Moniwa and Inouka would say if they saw him exchanging numbers with Yaku. It’s only for volleyball after all.

Tetsurou’s about to speak when he feels Miki rub herself against his leg. He bends down to place her on his lap and she purrs in delight as he scratches her head.

“Incredible,” Yaku says in awe. “I thought earlier might’ve been a fluke, but she actually likes you. I’ve never seen her so taken so quickly with anyone before.”

“I’m telling you, I’m the cat whisperer,” Tetsurou declares, and Yaku rolls his eyes at his bullshit. “She reminds me a lot of my old cat, Riko.” Miki blinks at him as if curious to hear more.

“Really?” Yaku asks. “What happened to Riko?”

“She died two years ago,” Tetsurou says, still scratching behind Miki’s ear.

Yaku’s face grows somber and his eyes dull with grief and guilt for asking such a question. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s ok.” Tetsurou reassures him with a smile. “She lived a long and happy life. Her death was natural. So, how did you get Miki?”

Yaku pushes his food around in his plate. “She was my ex-boyfriend’s, but I kept her when we broke up.”

An “oh” is all Tetsurou can manage. He doesn’t know why but Yaku being single makes him happy. It really shouldn’t because no matter how hard Yaku tries to hide his palm, the black soulmark still exists. But maybe it was his soulmate that Yaku broke up with, which is why he avoids showing his soulmark. It’s rare but not uncommon; some people just aren’t meant to be, even if the universe dictates it.

Curiosity gnaws at Tetsurou’s gut, but he refrains from prying. They’re not that close that he can ask something so personal.

“How old is Miki?” Tetsurou asks to hopefully get Yaku to cheer up.

It works. “She’s actually about to turn six in two weeks!”

“Oh, you’re a big girl!” Tetsurou praises the cat as he scratches under her chin. Miki purrs louder. He looks back at Yaku. “Are you going to do something for her?”

“You know,” Yaku says, deep in thought, “I just might.”

After they finish their breakfast, Tetsurou dries the dishes while Yaku washes them. It feels so…domestic. This day is something Tetsurou hasn’t experienced since he was in a relationship. No one has ever cooked for him since. He hasn’t allowed it. But Yaku made them breakfast and they ate together. When was the last time he had a peaceful meal with someone in the comfort of a home? Warmth blossoms deep in his chest. It’s something he hasn’t felt—and didn’t think he _could_ feel—since Aihara. 

“Thanks for letting me spend the night—and you know, for this morning.” Tetsurou says when he decides it’s time for him to leave. He rubs the back of his neck shyly. “You really aren’t a bad cook.”

Yaku gives him a sunny smile. “Thanks, although I’m only returning the favor.”

“I didn’t cook for you though,” Tetsurou points out.

Yaku shrugs. “I didn’t deserve it to be honest. I was being a total dick that time.”

“Well, you’re not anymore,” Tetsurou says. “So maybe next time—” He leaves the invitation hanging.

“I thought we weren’t going to drink together anymore,” Yaku teases with a glint in his eye.

Maybe it’s his full belly or the beautiful day that he observes from Yaku’s window, but Tetsurou feels brave. “Then I guess it won’t be breakfast that I’ll be cooking for you.”

Yaku’s eyes widen when he realizes the meaning behind Tetsurou’s words. His cheeks bloom pink and Tetsurou feels so, so embarrassed. He thanks Yaku again and rushes out of there before Yaku can even respond.

During the train ride back to his apartment, he can’t help but think about what he would cook for Yaku if he ever decides to come over again. The first thing on the list is sweet curry.

***

Bokuto texts on their group chat the following day asking if everyone is free to play volleyball in the evening.

Enthusiastic confirmations pour in, Tetsurou’s being one of them. It kind of puts a damper on his mood, though, when Bokuto announces that Akaashi will also be joining them. He’s never done so in the past, so Tetsurou wonders what’s changed now.

Then he remembers Yaku. He asks if he can also bring someone, so it’ll be an even four versus four. Everyone agrees, with Bokuto and Inouka immediately asking who it is. Tetsurou remains elusive and texts Yaku instead.

He’s surprised by the quick reply and delighted when Yaku agrees. He sends him the address of the rec center they play at and eagerly waits for evening to arrive.

***

Tetsurou loves volleyball. Despite not having continued due to his injury, it will always be his favorite sport and pastime. Whenever he performs a successful block, it’s like the first time. The triumph he feels is unparalleled to anything else. It gets his blood pumping and he feels like he’s flying. Watching the annoyed look on his opponents faces whenever he touches their spike is a bonus he also very much appreciates.

When Yaku arrives, everyone is already there and warming up. Tetsurou greets him and can see Moniwa, Kamasaki and Inouka whispering amongst themselves from the corner of his eye. He ignores them.

Yaku is surprised by how many of his colleagues he’s going to be playing with and is even more so when he sees Bokuto.

“You’re Bokuto Koutarou of F.C. Tokyo and the National team,” Yaku says, a little star-struck.

Bokuto’s booming laughter reverberates throughout the gym. “Yup! It’s nice to meet you, Yaku!” He claps Yaku on the back.

“Likewise,” Yaku responds, stumbling a bit from the force.

“So what position do you play, Yaku-san?” Akaashi asks while he tapes his fingers.

“I’m a libero.”

“I’ll just name everyone’s positions, so we’re all on the same boat,” Tetsurou says. “Bokuto and Nobuyuki are wing spikers, Moniwa and Akaashi are setters, and Kamasaki, Inouka and I are middle blockers.”

“We’ve never played with a libero before,” Inouka says, rocking on the balls of his feet in excitement. “This is gonna be so much fun!”

“Especially if you can receive Bokuto’s spikes head-on,” Kamasaki whispers to Yaku.

They split up into their teams then: Tetsurou, Yaku, Moniwa and Kamasaki versus Bokuto, Akaashi, Inouka and Nobuyuki. Tetsurou feels the familiar tingle at the tips of his fingers as he stands beside his teammates. He gives them all a thumbs-up and the match begins.

They haven’t played with four players ever since Sugawara and Sawamura moved, but their lack of prior practice doesn’t affect their game sense. When Tetsurou found out that Yaku used to be a libero, he’d been dying to know skilled he is. The more they play, though, the more Tetsurou realizes that there isn’t anything special about Yaku.

In fact, he barely stands out and maybe it’s because of that reason that he’s so good. He receives the ball with ease, cleanly directing it with a nice arc back to Moniwa. It’s like he can predict the opponents moves and ends up right where they’re planning to spike, like a persistent guardian. He meshes well with the team and even more so with Tetsurou. Their synergy becomes wholly apparent when Tetsurou blocks the path of Bokuto’s cross, and the wing spiker has no option but to go for a straight. Yaku’s right there, as if waiting for Tetsurou to make the first move to match him accordingly, and receives Bokuto’s spike dead-on. Kamasaki connects the ball to Tetsurou, who spikes it down the sideline, getting them the point.

Moniwa and Kamasaki cheer, but Tetsurou and Yaku share identical grins when they lock eyes. Tetsurou raises his hand for a high-five. “You read my mind.”

Yaku’s black palm meets his with a resounding clap, hot and so small against Tetsurou’s yet fitting so perfectly, and suddenly Tetsurou wishes that the inside of his own hand was black. His heart tugs with longing for a soulmark, to watch it bloom with color and keep doing so whenever he touches his soulmate, whenever he touches Yaku.

“Great minds think alike after all,” Yaku says with a blinding smile.

Tetsurou pulls his hand away quickly, throat tight, and focuses on serving. If Yaku notices his sudden change in demeanor, he doesn’t comment on it. Tetsurou wishes he could be less obvious about his emotions especially since Moniwa looks at him with so much pity.

“Yaku,” Bokuto calls out, mouth parted in astonishment, “that was amazing! I have goosebumps!”

Yaku flushes at the praise.

“No, seriously,” Bokuto continues, “if you and Tetsu played together in high school, you’d be unstoppable.”

“There are other players on the team, too, you know,” Kamasaki huffs, giving Bokuto a pointed look. “It means nothing if you can’t connect the ball, which—might I point out— _I did_.”

“Wow, I didn’t know you were such a whore for praise, Kamasaki,” Tetsurou badgers the blonde-haired man to relieve some tension. He turns to Moniwa. “Is he like this in the bedroom too?”

The couple turn a terrific shade of crimson as Bokuto howls with laughter. Tetsurou barely avoids Kamasaki’s punch but isn’t so lucky with Moniwa, who swats him upside the head.

“You’re such an ass,” Moniwa says with a scowl. “Just serve already.”

They play best of three sets and lose by a hair’s breadth against Bokuto’s team. Despite the loss, Tetsurou hasn’t had this much fun in a while. He even enjoyed playing against Akaashi. Bokuto had always lauded Akaashi’s skill as a setter but Tetsurou never believed him since he never saw Akaashi in action. Now, though, he knows what Bokuto had meant.

“Thanks for inviting me,” Yaku says as everyone is departing. “I hadn’t played volleyball in a while so this was a lot of fun.”

Tetsurou gives him a surprised look. “ _That_ was not having played in a while? I don’t even want to imagine what you’d be like if you had more practice.”

“Oh, shut up,” Yaku says without bite. A light blush diffuses across his cheeks, and Tetsurou is mesmerized.

“You don’t do well with compliments, do you?” he asks. Yaku looks like a deer caught in the headlights so Tetsurou promptly changes the subject. “I have your clothes washed from yesterday.” He hands Yaku the bag. “Thanks again for letting me borrow them, although I did get some funny looks on the train. I bet everyone was wondering why I raided a seven-year-old’s closet.”

“Ha, ha, very funny,” Yaku deadpans. Then, “I’m starving after that grueling match. Do you wanna grab something to eat?”

Tetsurou is tempted to say yes, especially when he sees the hopeful look in Yaku’s eyes. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t like Yaku, but there is no future with him. Yaku already has a soulmate, even if they are broken up. And he may be jumping the gun here, but if by chance they do start dating, Yaku will realize how ill-suited Tetsurou is for him. Tetsurou is too old to claw back out of another heartbreak. He may be a coward, but he’s also a survivor.

“I’m kinda tired, so I’m just gonna go home and rest,” he finally says and almost takes it back when he sees Yaku’s crestfallen expression. Yaku masks it almost immediately.

“Alright, go home and get some rest,” Yaku says without a hint of enmity. “I need you in top form for work tomorrow, after all.”

“Right.”

He tries not to regret his decision when he’s eating dinner alone that night.

***

Tetsurou tries to be subtle in his avoidance of Yaku. Thankfully, work keeps them so busy that even Yaku doesn’t have time to stop by and chit-chat like he normally does. Moniwa, ever the perceptive one, figures out there’s something wrong, however. When he tries to talk to him about it, Tetsurou brushes him away coldly.

“I’m only worried about you!” Moniwa says as he pleads Tetsurou to confide in him.

“It’s not your business to be worried about me,” Tetsurou snaps in a hot flare of anger.

“Oh, so suddenly it’s not my business to worry about my friend?” Moniwa retorts. He hardly ever gets this mad. “What the hell is the matter with you? Get out of your self-deprecating spiral and let me help!”  

Tetsurou feels his head throb. “And how are you going to do that?” he asks, getting in Moniwa’s face. “How? Hmm?”

His friend falters and Tetsurou barrels on. “Exactly. You can’t magically give me a soulmark. You can’t magically make Yaku my soulmate. _You can’t help._ ”

“You’re right,” Moniwa says, voice low yet fierce. “I can’t give you these things. But I can encourage you to pursue your feelings.” He holds up a hand when Tetsurou goes to protest. “Let me finish. I’ve seen the way Yaku looks at you when he thinks no one’s watching.” Tetsurou blushes at that. “I’m telling you: He likes you just as much as you like him, so just go for it.”

Tetsurou tugs at his hair in defeat and collapses onto the park bench. He observes the romantic sunset with bitterness. “He already has a soulmate, Moniwa. You’ve seen his palm. I can’t—” a lump gathers in his throat, “I wouldn’t be able to handle it if he decided I wasn’t good enough.”

Moniwa sits beside Tetsurou and grasps his hand tightly. “He’s not with his soulmate anymore, remember?” Tetsurou’s about to ask how he knew this when Moniwa continues, “New travels fast around the office. Think of it this way, it didn’t work out between Yaku and his soulmate because Yaku is actually meant to be with you. Nothing is perfect, including the universe. It messed up, and now it’s trying to set things right.”

Moniwa’s words have tears pricking at Tetsurou’s eyes. They give him hope, something he’s been too fearful to feel over the years.

“I hate seeing you like this, Kuroo,” Moniwa says sadly. “Ever since Aihara you’ve been like a shell of a man, mindlessly going through life just because you’re still breathing. With Yaku around, you’re more like your old self again. I like having that Kuroo around more,” Moniwa’s eyes glisten in the lamplight, “so please don’t take him away from me again.”

Tetsurou hugs him close. “I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you, you dumb giant,” Moniwa says with a shaky laugh when they separate. “Just show fate who’s in charge.”

And Tetsurou plans to do just that.

***

Tetsurou stops actively avoiding Yaku and can tell the difference it has on his mood. When he talks to Yaku even for a second, it has him feeling good for the rest of the day. He wishes he could spend more time with the other man outside of work since he’s made up his mind to pursue the other man.

He’s about to stutter through an invitation to go watch a movie (Tetsurou is _so_ out of practice with this stuff) when Yaku beats him to it.

“Remember I told you last week that Miki is turning six?” Yaku asks, and Tetsurou nods. He hasn’t been able to get that day out of his head. “Well, it’s her birthday on Thursday, and I was wondering if you’d like to come over?” Yaku turns pink as he blinks nervously. “You know, since she likes you so much. I thought it might make her happy.”

Tetsurou can’t stop his grin from stretching ear-to-ear. “I would love to come celebrate Miki’s birthday!”  

Yaku gives him a relieved smile and when Tetsurou rests his knee against Yaku’s under the table, Yaku doesn’t pull away.

***

He buys Miki a mouse toy because of course, he can’t go without a present. The toy reminds Tetsurou of Riko’s favorite, and he hopes Miki likes it.

He gets a haircut and dresses his best even though this isn’t an official date. Despite being thirty-five, Tetsurou prides himself for being so well in shape and isn’t above emphasizing his assets. The blood red turtleneck sweater draws attention to his long neck and compliments his black hair while keeping him warm. The dark slacks give the illusion of longer legs and make his ass look delectable. He gives himself a onceover in the mirror and deems himself ready.

When Yaku opens the door to let Tetsurou in an hour later, he freezes. Tetsurou doesn’t miss the way his eyes grow dark as they roam his body. He feels a sudden boost in self-confidence, especially at Yaku’s flustered state. When he walks in, he can feel Yaku stare at his ass and turns suddenly. The shorter man is too slow in averting his gaze, and Tetsurou smirks.

“Like what you see?” he teases.

Yaku’s face burns bright red, but he stubbornly holds Tetsurou’s gaze. “Yeah, that piece of wrapper stuck to your ass is quite entertaining to observe. Will it fall now or later? Or never? Keeps you guessing.”

Tetsurou’s eyes widen in horror as he swats at his behind to remove the wrapper. Yaku chortles, and Tetsurou knows he’s been played.

“Ha, ha, you got me,” Tetsurou laughs humorlessly.

Yaku turns serious then, and the fire in his eyes leaves Tetsurou alit. His voice is low and sultry. “But seriously, you clean up well. I especially like the new haircut.”

Tetsurou praises himself internally. “Thanks, you don’t look too bad yourself.” And he doesn’t. He looks adorable and relaxed in his cable-knit sweater and jeans. His hair is fluffy and curly at the ends. It makes Tetsurou want to ruffle it.

Miki comes running into the room then with her collar jingling pleasantly. She begins rubbing herself against Tetsurou’s legs, coating his slacks in orange hair. Tetsurou crouches and greets her by scratching her head.

“Happy birthday, beautiful,” he wishes, and Miki purrs loudly. He opens the bag with her gift and takes out the mouse toy. Miki immediately begins nosing and pawing at it as Tetsurou holds it by the tail in the air for her. He stops teasing her and lets her have her present which she begins batting away in her own little game.

“She likes it,” Yaku says.

“I was hoping she would,” Tetsurou responds. “So, what have you planned for Miki this evening?”

“There’s not much,” Yaku answers truthfully. “I just kinda decorated,” he motions at the wall which displays a “Happy Birthday” banner and the ceiling that rains streamers and balloons, “and brought her favorite food.”

“So, are we expecting anyone else?” Tetsurou asks softly.

Yaku gazes up at him, eyelashes fanning across his browbone. “No, it’s just us tonight.”

Leaning in, Tetsurou whispers, “Perfect.”

Yaku readies Miki’s smoked salmon dinner then, and Tetsurou remembers the dessert he brought.

“I brought some tiramisu,” he hands Yaku the bag, “so please keep it in your fridge until it’s time to eat it.”

“I love tiramisu,” Yaku tells him with excitement clear on his face as he places the dessert in the fridge. “Thanks, even though you didn’t have to.”

Tetsurou tips his head. “I wanted to.”  

“Did you make it?” Yaku asks.

Tetsurou snorts. “Yeah, right! You overestimate my skill as a baker.”

“Actually, I can’t even estimate because you still haven’t cooked for me,” Yaku narrows his eyes, “even though you said you would.”

“And I will!” Tetsurou defends. “I promised, didn’t I?”

“I consider myself to be a patient man, but don’t keep me waiting too long,” Yaku says.

“I won’t, especially now that I know you’re so eager,” Tetsurou says with a wink.

Yaku shoves him out of the way as he heads to the living room. “I’m not _that_ eager.” But Tetsurou can see the back of his neck turning red. He laughs and follows him.

Miki dives into her food as soon as Yaku places it before her. Tetsurou sings the birthday song and although Yaku laughs at first, he too joins in.

“I didn’t want to tell you this when I first saw the video of us singing that duet because you grated on my nerves, but we actually sound pretty good together,” Yaku admits after they’ve finished.

“Ah, ha!” Tetsurou exclaims, pointing at Yaku as if he’s caught him red-handed. “So, you really did hate me at first!”

Yaku looks away with a guilty flush and busies himself by uncorking a bottle of red wine. That’s answer enough for Tetsurou, but he isn’t even upset anymore, just curious.

“Why did you hate me so much in the beginning?” Tetsurou asks as he accepts a wine glass from Yaku once they’ve settled onto the couch. “I mean, you didn’t even know me, and it’s not like I sucked at my job.”

Tetsurou watches in interest as Yaku drains his glass of wine before speaking. “Don’t be mad, but I didn’t like you at first because you look so much like my ex.”

That was the last thing Tetsurou expected to hear. When Yaku sees his shocked expression, he quickly continues, “I was foolish! I was completely wrong because no matter how much you two look alike, you guys are as different as night and day. I still feel terrible for judging you because you are a way better person than that asshole. Please forgive me.”

Tetsurou sighs. “Hey, it’s ok. Sometimes people start off on the wrong foot but look at us now.” He knocks his shoulder against the other’s to get him to cheer up. “That guy must’ve been a real dick to affect you in such a way because I know you wouldn’t treat anyone badly otherwise.”

Yaku ducks his head and with his feet tucked under him, he looks so small. When he speaks, his voice is smaller still. “He cheated on me. I walked in on him fucking another guy on our bed. Apparently, it had been going on for months.”

Tetsurou is so angry that everything turns hazy. There’s a pounding his ears and his fists are so tightly clenched that his nails leave deep half-moon marks on his palms. When he hears Yaku take a shuddering breath, his resolve breaks and he envelops the other man into his arms.

Yaku freezes at the unexpected touch but doesn’t pull away. Tetsurou tucks him closer against his chest, and Yaku melts. His arms wound around Tetsurou and clutch him as if he’s the only one keeping him from drowning in this torrential storm. Even though he isn’t crying, Tetsurou rubs his back soothingly to calm him.

They stay in each other’s embrace for a few moments, and Tetsurou wonders if Yaku can feel his thundering heartbeat. When they separate, Tetsurou keeps his hands on Yaku’s arms to hold his attention. Yaku has his gaze lowered, but at Tetsurou’s next words, it shoots up to meet his in surprise.

“I really like you, Yaku, and I want to date you if you’d let me.”

Yaku’s eyes are guarded as they search Tetsurou’s face for any hint of deceit.

“I know we’re not fated to be together since you already have a soulmate,” Tetsurou continues, “but let me take you out on a date. I want to try this out.”

Yaku wiggles out of his hands and hugs himself. “But you have a soulmate, too,” he mutters.

“No,” Tetsurou says, “I don’t.” Yaku gives him a dubious look. “I was born without a soulmark, Yaku. I don’t have anyone.”

“But everyone has a soulmark,” Yaku argues.

Tetsurou shrugs, “I guess I’m an outlier.” He places a hand on Yaku’s knee. “You have no one to worry about, I promise. So, what do you say? I’m only asking for one date.”

An array of emotions flicker cross Yaku’s face as he fights an internal battle. Finally, he nods. “Ok.”

Tetsurou can’t contain the relieved laugh that bubbles past his lips and gives Yaku another hug. “Thank you!”

Yaku groans and hides his face in his hands. “You’re so weird!”

“But you just agreed to go on a date with me,” Tetsurou whispers, “so you like that part about me.”

Yaku groans again and even though Tetsurou can’t see his face, the tips of his ears are red. Tetsurou feels like he’s floating on a cloud.

***

He barely catches the last train of the night with how engrossed he is in Yaku. They talk and talk and talk about everything and nothing as they sip on wine and eat tiramisu. By the end, the wine bottle is empty and there’s only a single square of tiramisu left for Yaku to enjoy the next day. Tetsurou still remembers the way the other man gobbled the dessert up and giggles in his tipsy state. He didn’t want to leave because it was one of the best nights he’s ever had, and he really hopes that there will be more in the future.

The date is on the forefront of Tetsurou’s mind the entire week. He’s nervous because he wants it to go well. He wants to treat Yaku right. He wants Yaku to choose him.

Ever since Aihara, he hasn’t been on an official date. To say Tetsurou is rusty is an understatement. He hasn’t even told Yaku when it’s happening because he has no idea what couples even do on dates nowadays. He wants to talk it out with Moniwa, but he also doesn’t want to raise his friend’s hopes in case the date is a flop. He doesn’t want Moniwa to cry for him again. He thinks about calling Bokuto until he remembers his best friend is in Osaka for a volleyball match. 

He groans and bangs his forehead against his desk in defeat.

“Everything ok, Kuroo?”

Tetsurou’s head snaps up to find Akaashi standing before him. Despite asking the question, Akaashi’s face shows no concern for Tetsurou.

“Uh, yeah everything is fine,” Tetsurou lies. “What can I do for you, Akaashi?”

The man doesn’t press Tetsurou and instead hands him the papers he’s holding. “These are some suggestions for improvements from our clients. Please look over them and distribute the tasks accordingly in your team.”

“Sure,” Tetsurou says, taking the papers. “Anything else?”

“Yes, actually,” Akaashi’s piercing gaze pins Tetsurou like a butterfly on a display board. “Are you and Yaku dating?”

Tetsurou chokes on his spit at the unexpected question, and Akaashi has to thump him on the back to get him to stop coughing.

He takes a drink of water before replying, “N—no! We aren’t dating!” His cheeks are hot enough to fry on.

“There are no company rules against it if you do decide to,” Akaashi says. “Just thought I’d let you know.”

Tetsurou digs the heels of his palms into his eyes. He can’t believe he’s having this conservation with his boss. “I don’t get why you’re so interested in my love life.”

“I’m not,” is Akaashi’s quick response. “But I also hate seeing you make moony eyes at Yaku during meetings.” Tetsurou makes an indignant squawk, but Akaashi ignores it. “You aren’t exactly subtle, and it’s very distracting.”

“Thank you for bringing that to my attention,” Tetsurou sasses. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to pretend this conversation never happened and get back to work.”

“Don’t let it affect your work too much when you guys start dating,” Akaashi says, unperturbed by how uncomfortable Tetsurou is feeling.

“Oh my God!” Tetsurou all but explodes, yet Akaashi’s face remains as emotionless as ever. “I don’t even know if this thing between Yaku and I will work out, ok?” Once Tetsurou has begun, he can’t seem to stop. “I asked to take him out on one date to determine if he wants me as a prospective partner. Nothing is set in stone. For all I know, he could find me utterly repulsive and end whatever it is we have going on.”

“Then don’t be utterly repulsive,” Akaashi says as if it’s obvious.

“Of course!” Tetsurou says, words dripping with sarcasm as he smacks his palm against his forehead. “Why didn’t I think of that?”

Akaashi rolls his eyes. “So, where are you taking him?”

“Why do you even care?” Tetsurou grumbles. Suspicion grows in his gut like thorny vines, sharp and unmistakable.

“Even I get curious once in a blue moon,” Akaashi explains with a shrug.

Instinct tells Tetsurou that there might still be an underlying motive to Akaashi’s curiosity; desperation tells him to use this opportunity to voice his concerns. In a way, it’ll be easier to confide in Akaashi, a mere workplace acquaintance, than someone he’s closer with. There’s also a high chance that Akaashi won’t ask him about the date after.

“I actually don’t have anything planned,” Tetsurou says. “I haven’t been on a date in so long that I’ve forgotten what I have to do.”

Akaashi leans against Tetsurou’s desk, arms folded as he thinks. “It’s unlike you to have thought of _nothing_ ,” he says, and Tetsurou wonders when Akaashi knew anything about him.

Startlingly enough, he isn’t wrong. Tetsurou _did_ have something in mind, but he doesn’t think it’s up to first date standards, and he only has one date to impress Yaku.  

“There’s a reshowing of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find_ them at the theatre,” Tetsurou tells him. “I know he’s a big _Harry Potter_ fan, so I thought I’d take him to see that. After, I was going to cook dinner for him at my place.”

“I don’t get it,” Akaashi says with eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “It sounds like a perfectly good date to me.”

Tetsurou tugs at his hair in frustration. “But it’s not enough! I only have this one chance to make it work between us.”

“Look, Kuroo, I don’t know what the agreement is between the two of you, but I really don’t think Yaku is going to base his feelings on how well you planned a date. He isn’t a child. This isn’t as black and white as you’re making it out to be. He agreed to this because it’s _you_.”

Akaashi’s patronizing tone would have offended Tetsurou if not for the fact that he’s completely right. Hearing it out loud sounds so foolish that Tetsurou could hit himself for worrying about something so trivial. If someone came to him with this problem, he’d offer the same advice.

This first date is for Yaku to test out the waters, but this isn’t a confined pool; it’s a never-ending ocean that he and Yaku will transverse together through sun and storm.

Tetsurou chuckles and shakes his head in disbelief at his own stupidity. _Thirty-five yet none the wiser_ , he thinks.

Akaashi straightens from his slouch and pulls at his suit to free it from wrinkles. “Looks like you’re back to normal, so I’m going to go now.”

“You know,” Tetsurou begins before Akaashi leaves, “I thought you didn’t like me very much, yet you still did this.”

Akaashi is silent for a moment as he mulls over what to say. “It’s true that you’re not my favorite person,” he admits, and the confession shouldn’t surprise Tetsurou as much as it does. Tetsurou just never expected to hear it out loud.

“Why?” The question is out before Tetsurou can stop it.

Akaashi scratches his cheek with his index finger, looking away, and this is the first time Tetsurou has seen him embarrassed. “Because you’re best friends with Koutarou.”

“But you’re also his best friend,” Tetsurou points out, perplexed. “Not to mention his _soulmate_.”

Akaashi gives Tetsurou a smile that lets him know he’s missing the point, and perhaps Tetsurou is. “I know I am, but I wanted to be Koutarou’s first in everything. This is the only thing I failed at and it annoys me.”

“I—” Tetsurou stares, dumbfounded and at a loss for words. “I didn’t know that’s how you felt, but Akaashi, I won’t stop being Bokuto’s best friend. He means too much to me for me to let him go. But at the same time, you don’t have anything to worry about.”

“I know,” Akaashi says. “I’m not asking you to end your friendship. And I never saw you as a threat either. I know Koutarou loves me the most.” He sighs. “Look, I’m trying not to let this affect me as much as it does. Some days it’s better than most, but I really am trying to work on this because I know it hurts Koutarou to see us act like we can barely tolerate each other.”

“Hey, Akaashi,” Tetsurou says, “I misjudged you.”

Akaashi’s expression wavers with emotion before the mask is back. As he heads back to his office, he says over his shoulder, “It would help me a lot more if you hurried up and started dating.”

 _Yeah, me too_ , Tetsurou thinks with a smile as he imagines Yaku’s face with cocoa powder smudged at the corner of his mouth.

***

It’s Saturday evening, and Tetsurou is knocking on Yaku’s door with a bouquet of lilies in hand and nervousness coiling in his stomach. When Yaku opens the door with a bright smile, Tetsurou calms a bit before his pulse begins racing because Yaku looks as handsome as ever.

“Are flowers on the first date too cliched?” Tetsurou asks as he presents the bouquet to Yaku.

The shorter man laughs. “A little. But I love lilies.” He gazes up at Tetsurou, eyes crinkled with happiness. “Thank you!”

He smells the lilies before placing them in a vase of water. Miki comes into the room and meows a greeting at Tetsurou.

“Oh, I totally forget,” he says as he’s petting the orange tabby. Yaku cocks his head in question. “Lilies are harmful to cats.”

Yaku waves away the concern. “Don’t worry, I’ve trained Miki to stay away from them. She’ll be fine.”

They leave for the movie theatre, except Tetsurou hasn’t told Yaku that’s where they’re going. It’s only the beginning of November but already the air is colder than usual as it nips at Tetsurou’s face. He can’t feel his fingers, so the temptation to hold Yaku’s hand and feel the warmth travel between pressed palms is strong. He refrains though because Yaku might not appreciate such a display. He doesn’t want to ruin the date when it’s going so well already.

At the theatre, Tetsurou shows Yaku the tickets he’s already purchased. Yaku lights up like a star in an empty night sky, and Tetsurou can’t look away.

“First the flowers and now this?” Yaku asks with pleasant disbelief. “How did you even know?”

Tetsurou rubs the back of his hot neck. “Well, the flowers were a stroke of luck,” he admits. “I saw the lilies, and they just reminded me of you.” Yaku gives him a soft look. “But I know you love _Harry Potter_ because I saw all the books and movies on your bookshelf when I was at your place last time.”

“Someone’s observant,” says Yaku through a grin, bumping his elbow into Tetsurou’s side. “But do you even like _Harry Potter_ yourself? I want you to enjoy this too.”

“I do like it,” Tetsurou assures him. “In fact, I’m a Ravenclaw.”

Yaku’s eyebrows rise in interest. “Oh, really? I would’ve thought you’d be a Slytherin.”

“Is that supposed to be an insult?” Tetsurou asks with narrow eyes, and Yaku’s grin widens. “Because I think Slytherins are cool. And, ok, if I’m being completely honest, I’m technically more of a Slytherclaw.”

“Yeah, that’s way more fitting,” Yaku agrees with a laugh.

“Yaku, do you want to go find us some good seats while I get us popcorn and drinks?” Tetsurou suggests when he sees the time.

Yaku nods, and they split up momentarily.

With it being a Saturday, the place is pretty crowded. Tetsurou waits in line to get the food, alone with his thoughts. The date is going well so far. Yaku seems to be enjoying himself, and Tetsurou is content knowing that. But the movie is the easy part. He’s way more nervous for when he’ll be cooking for Yaku. Tetsurou isn’t a bad cook but he wants to impress Yaku just like Yaku impressed him (and maybe even have him admit that sweet curry is indeed superior to its spicy counterpart).

When Tetsurou finally has their popcorn and sodas, he’s surprised to see Yaku still by the entrance area. He’s talking to tall man with dark hair, but the closer Tetsurou gets, the more apparent it becomes that Yaku is uncomfortable. Gone is the easy smile and the bright glow from earlier. Instead, he looks tense, like a coiled spring, with a deep frown and apprehensive eyes.

Tetsurou’s gaze falls upon the other man and there’s an immediate feeling of distrust. The smile on his face looks fake, and it bothers Tetsurou that he’s standing so close to Yaku. Then it all clicks together.

That man and Tetsurou are the same height, have the same dark hair and small eyes. Even the slant of their nose is similar. Tetsurou remembers the conversation he and Yaku had on Miki’s birthday and guesses who that man is.

His strides are long and purposeful as he makes his way to them. Yaku sees him first and the relief that breaks across his face is as evident as sunrise after the long, dark night. When the man also sees him, his expression doesn’t change, and Tetsurou wants to punch the sleazy smile off his face. Instead he slips his free hand into Yaku’s trembling one and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

“Hey, babe, are you ready for the movie?” he asks, ignoring Yaku’s ex-boyfriend as he stares into Yaku’s eyes.

“Yeah,” says Yaku.

“You’re not going to introduce us, Morisuke?” the man asks with hurt tinging his voice. Tetsurou feels his blood boil at the use of Yaku’s given name.

“Kuroo, this is Nakajima Ryou. Nakajima, this is Kuroo Tetsurou.”

Tetsurou gives him the iciest glare he can manage. “I’m Morisuke’s boyfriend,” he adds and can see Yaku gape at him from the corner of his eye.

Nakajima’s grin falters as he stretches out his hand for a handshake. The last thing Tetsurou wants to do is touch such a slimy creature.

“My hands aren’t really free,” he says, raising them to show one holding the snack tray and the other still intertwined with Yaku’s hand.

“No worries,” Nakajima grits as he retracts his hand. He forces a smile but neither Tetsurou nor Yaku return it.

“We should really get going, Morisuke,” Tetsurou tells him. “We don’t want to miss anything.”

“I agree,” Yaku says and now looks like he did at the start of their date.

Tetsurou doesn’t even let them say goodbye as he tugs Yaku in the direction of their theater. Before they enter the dark room though, Tetsurou lets go of Yaku’s hand and turns to face him. Yaku stares in confusion.

“I’m sorry about that,” Tetsurou says. “I know nothing is official between us, but I saw you with your ex and I just sorta snapped. I wanted him to get the message that you were taken, so he wouldn’t bother you.”

Yaku steps closer and slips his hand back into Tetsurou’s. The returning warmth is a welcome companion as it travels to the tips of Tetsurou’s toes, leaving him fuzzy.

“I’ll let you in on a little secret,” Yaku says with pink-tinged cheeks that Tetsurou wants to kiss. “I had already decided that I wanted you as my boyfriend before today.”

“I don’t know if I want to punch Nakajima for what he did to you, or thank him because if he hadn’t, I might never have met you,” says Tetsurou as he caresses Yaku’s cheekbone.

Yaku’s lashes flutter at the touch and his cheeks deepen in color. “After our breakup, the choice was clear in my mind,” says Yaku. “But it wasn’t until recently that it’s now changed. Everything really does happen for a reason.”

***

“Prepare to be converted!” Tetsurou exclaims after he takes off his apron.

He and Yaku are at Tetsurou’s apartment after the movie, where Tetsurou made them dinner as Yaku poked fun at Tetsurou’s unorthodox cooking techniques from the sidelines.

He sets the plate of rice and sweet curry in front of Yaku, who eyes it dubiously.

“Go on,” eggs Tetsurou when Yaku doesn’t make a move. “Take a bite already.”

Yaku finally does, chewing slowly with a pensive frown on his face. He swallows.

“So?” Tetsurou asks, leaning forward in his chair in anticipation.

“Meh.”

Tetsurou’s face falls. “‘Meh’? That’s it?”

“Yeah,” Yaku says. “I still prefer spicy curry.”

Tetsurou puffs up his cheeks like a toddler. “Boo! You’re such an old man.”

Yaku runs a socked foot up Tetsurou’s leg suggestively, and Tetsurou almost drops his spoon. “But you like this old man,” he says with a salacious grin.

Tetsurou downs the entire glass of water as he wills his face to stop blushing. Yaku laughs the whole time, and the sound is music to Tetsurou’s ears.  

For dessert, they have chocolate cheesecake with raspberry sauce, something else Yaku really enjoys.

“For someone who doesn’t like sweet curry, you sure love dessert, don’t you?” Tetsurou points out.

“That’s because dessert is supposed to be sweet,” Yaku replies.

Tetsurou loses his train of thought when Yaku begins licking his spoon. It’s enrapturing and when he’s done, there’s some chocolate stuck to the corner of his mouth. Tetsurou’s hand moves of its own accord as his thumb swipes away the mess. Tetsurou licks his thumb without breaking eye contact with Yaku.

“You are a very messy eater,” he says, cool and collected.

“It’s a good thing you’re there to clean up my messes then,” Yaku counters, eyes dark and heavy as they fall to Tetsurou’s lips.

Tetsurou moves, slow and deliberate as to give Yaku a chance to dissuade his advances. But Yaku doesn’t. He watches with bated breath as Tetsurou cups his cheek.

“Can I kiss you?” Tetsurou whispers.

“Finally,” Yaku says as his eyes slip closed, and Tetsurou’s lips catch his in a feather light touch.

Yaku shakes like a leaf caught in a windstorm, and Tetsurou pulls back immediately, an apology already at the tip of his tongue. 

Instead Yaku whines in the back of throat and goes after Tetsurou’s until their lips meet with greater urgency than before. 

Yaku clutches at Tetsurou’s shoulders as he straddles him when Tetsurou flips them around. Their lips never part, not when they’ve gotten a taste of each other. 

Tetsurou feels like he’s on fire, and Yaku only fans the flames when his tongue swipes along Tetsurou’s lower lip. Without a second thought, Tetsurou grants him permission, and Yaku’s tongue is tentatively touching his. 

He tastes sweeter than the chocolate cheesecake. Groaning, Tetsurou tilts Yaku’s head to deepen the kiss. Yaku moans against his mouth as his arms wrap around Tetsurou’s neck to stay close. He feels Yaku’s fingers play with the smaller hairs at the nape of his neck as their lips demand more from each other, and sighs.

When Yaku separates, he looks disheveled with his reddened mouth and hazy eyes. He leans in to whisper into Tetsurou’s ear, breath hot enough to make Tetsurou shudder. “Do you know I have a thing for undercuts? When I first saw you with that haircut, I wanted you to take me then and there.”

Tetsurou feels lightheaded from the sudden lack of oxygen and feels his jeans begin to tighten. Yaku’s fingers weave through his hair, mussing the gel, as he kisses Tetsurou’s temple. Tetsurou closes his eyes and leans into the touch. He always did like it when people stroked his hair. 

Yaku gasps then and nearly falls off Tetsurou’s lap in shock. Tetsurou’s eyes snap open as the moment shatters and he’s seized with panic.

“Wha—what happened?” Tetsurou asks, voice rough with worry at Yaku’s strange behavior.

And Tetsurou sees why.

Yaku’s black palm is scorching red with swirls of purple and midnight blue diffusing through them like dye in water. The colors disappear so quickly that Tetsurou wonders if he imagined them. Yaku, however, isn’t staring at his own hands, but at Tetsurou’s head. When they look at each other, their expressions are identical with slack jaws and bulging eyes as they digest this turn of events.

“You’re—we’re—” Yaku’s mouth works but nothing else comes out.

Tetsurou relates because his own mind is blank. He wonders if he’s hallucinating, but Yaku’s surprise feels too real to be made up.

“Your hair, Kuroo—,” Yaku finally says, “It’s your hair!”

Tetsurou doesn’t know what to do or say since his muscles refuse to work. Yaku takes his phone out from his pocket and opens the camera app. He taps the screen once to activate the front facing camera, and Tetsurou sees how different he looks from his usual self. His face is pale and his eyes are clouded with confusion. The longer he stares at himself, the more it feels like he’s seeing someone else.

“Kuroo, look,” Yaku says into the camera and slips his hand into his hair again.

The world tilts around Tetsurou as he watches his black hair turn fiery red with streaks of deep purples and blues running through the strands wherever Yaku’s palm is touching them. He looks ridiculous and should never dye his hair these colors.

“Kuroo,” Yaku’s alarmed voice cuts through the fog in Tetsurou’s mind, “breathe! You’re turning blue!”

As if waiting for that command, Tetsurou gasps, lungs expanding as they greedily soak in the oxygen. Tetsurou claps a hand over his mouth to stop the sobs threatening to spill. His body trembles, and Yaku sets his phone down to hug him close.

All these years and he never knew. All these years he spent thinking he was destined to remain unloved and alone. All these years he thought he just wasn’t good enough.

“It’s ok, Kuroo. It’s ok,” Yaku repeats like a mantra while rubbing his back. “You’re going to be ok.”

“All this time I thought—” Tetsurou cries around the lump in his throat. The tears he was trying so hard to contain spill from his eyes.

“I know,” Yaku whispers into his hair.

Eventually he calms down enough to untangle from Yaku’s arms. Yaku helps wipe away his tears and kisses his closed eyes.

Tetsurou takes a deep shuddering breath and gives him a small, albeit reassuring, smile.

“So, I guess we’re soulmates,” Yaku says, mirroring Tetsurou’s smile.

“I don’t understand, though,” Tetsurou says with a frown. “I thought Nakajima was your soulmate.”

Yaku looks like he’s been slapped. “What the hell? How did you come to that conclusion?”

Tetsurou back-peddles to appease him. “I don’t—I don’t know! I just thought…”

“Well you thought wrong,” Yaku tells him with finality. “God, I can’t even imagine having that bastard as my soulmate. Makes me want to puke.”

“And what about me?” Tetsurou asks in a small voice. “Do I make you want to puke?”

Yaku brushes his nose against Tetsurou’s, lashes fluttering. “Only occasionally.”

When Tetsurou pouts at the answer, Yaku giggles and kisses it away. “You make me want to fly,” he says truthfully. “I can now see why Icarus flew so close to the sun.”

Tetsurou rests his forehead against Yaku’s. “I am not the sun. I am the ocean, and I will catch you whenever you fall.”

***

All eyes are on them when they arrive at work together on Monday. Even Kamasaki is there which is very odd since he isn’t even a part of this department. Tetsurou exchanges an uneasy glance with Morisuke and doesn’t know why he feels like he’s been caught red-handed. Their colleagues couldn’t possibly know, could they? Tetsurou and Morisuke aren’t even remotely acting like a couple since they’ve already decided to keep their personal and work lives separate.

Then everyone groans, and Tetsurou and Morisuke watch as Moniwa, Kamasaki, Inouka, Nobuyuki, Futakuchi and Iwaizumi hand over their money to Akaashi, who pockets the bills without even the barest hint of a smile.

“Congratulations,” Kamasaki grumbles, “but couldn’t you have waited another week to hook up?”

Tetsurou blanches.

“You were betting on when we’d get together?!” Morisuke all but screeches.

Everyone takes it as their cue to scramble away, but Morisuke isn’t done.

“Wait,” he commands and everyone freezes.

Tetsurou would never have guessed that in the next second Morisuke was going to pull him down by the collar and kiss him in front of everyone, but apparently his soulmate is full of surprises.

Tetsurou’s eyes are wide open, and he can see everyone’s surprised expressions before they all melt away when Morisuke’s right hand entangles in his hair. He thinks he hears gasps but he can’t be sure when Morisuke is also slipping his tongue inside his mouth and impairing all other senses.

When they separate, Morisuke wipes away the spit gathered at the corner of Tetsurou’s lips and links their fingers together before turning to their audience with a diabolical smirk. “Oh, and we’re also soulmates.”

 _Didn’t see that coming, did you?_ Tetsurou thinks with glee when he sees everyone slack-jawed. He looks at Yaku, who gives him self-satisfied and bright smile, and feels his heart drum in his chest. _Don’t worry, I didn’t either._

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I now love Kuroo and Moniwa's friendship???  
> This specific soulmate au was inspired by this tumblr post: [[x]](http://claroquequiza.tumblr.com/post/172713460324/zaiyofics-the-ghost-of-keith-kogane)  
> Pls let me know what you think of this fic in the comments!  
> My [tumblr](http://rolling-blunder.tumblr.com)


End file.
